


止损

by avooo



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avooo/pseuds/avooo
Summary: 及时止损真的很重要。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“别看手机了Eddy，我们聊聊吧。” Brett盯着他对面嗦着咖啡刷ins的男孩说。见Eddy不理他，又赌气加了一句， “总看那些东西会让你脑子短路掉的。“

“不要这么严肃啦，我们不是出来度假的吗。“Eddy假装没听懂Brett想说什么。

“别装傻了，我认真的。我们得要做决定了，新加坡那边还要处理房子跟库存，和团队交接也要时间。你决定好了吗？“

“你想怎么做。”Eddy抬头看着Brett，希望能从对方眼里读出什么，但是Brett眼神里什么都没有。或许是他藏的好吧，Eddy想。

“我说了，尊重你的决定。关于Twoset，关于我们，都尊重你的决定“ Brett的语气毫无波动。

Brett的眼神里还是什么都没有，Eddy想。他真的藏的那么好吗，还是已经不在意了。

“那就分开吧“ Eddy说。

Eddy知道Brett一直在纵容他的任性，他知道Brett不爱他，至少不是那种爱，所以他觉得应该放过他。

“好“ Brett起身了。“之前录的视频还够播到这周结束，下周在频道上发公告好了，就说，不定期停更吧。“他穿上外套。“伞留给你了，我先回酒店。”

Brett转身开门走出去，没有回头。

他怎么这么冷静，Eddy想。我说要分开，他都能这么冷静。果然还是不够在意吧，看来及时止损是正确的选择。


	2. Chapter 2

明明Brett才是更年长的那个，但他们感情中的每一步都是Eddy先踏出的。表白，牵手，吻，还有关了灯之后做的事情，都是Eddy主动的，Brett只是没有拒绝。

这次旅行也是因为Eddy，契机是因为Eddy觉得自己到了生活的一个分叉口。他有了一个工作机会，回学校当老师。他觉得自己年纪也不小了，也不知道油管博主这份工作的生命周期有多长，所以大学时的老师提起这个机会的时候他没有马上拒绝。

Eddy知道这是一个很好的机会，老师是份稳定，受人尊重的工作，父母也开始劝他回澳洲，早点结婚成家。他从前不会把父母的念叨听到心里去的，只是嘴上答应，挂了电话就转身忘记，但是时间把这些他努力不去想的事推到了他面前，让他无法无视。

“Eddy你今年都三十岁了，你不能再像十几岁时那样整天跟在Brett屁股后面了。你们也要有自己的生活，不是吗。“他母亲说。

Eddy不知道怎么回答母亲，因为他也知道她说的没有错，但是他做不出决定。

他真羡慕Brett，在人生重要的分岔路口也可以毫不犹豫的往一边走，不像他站在那里犹豫不决，恨不得能分个身把两条路都走了再决定。

Eddy和Brett说了他的烦恼，希望年长的朋友能让他理智，告诉他不要胡思乱想，告诉他他们现在做的事是有意义的。

告诉Eddy不要离开。

但Brett没有回答他，只是说“我们出去走走吧，你选个地方。”

于是就来了东京。


	3. Chapter 3

Brett从来没想到心可以这么痛，他有点后悔以前嘲笑小说里那些心碎而死的女主角了。

天气倒是很配合他，雨大的让他怀疑是不是全世界都失恋了。Brett把头缩在帽衫里，尽量不让雨淋到头发。

两个人雨天出门只带一把伞，还不是因为Eddy这个健忘的家伙在收拾行李的时候完全把雨季这回事忘了。

Brett有点后悔把伞留给Eddy了，但他又觉得自己先走的话不把伞留下有点不礼貌。更何况他没有打算在路上停留，准备冲回酒店再订个房间，趁Eddy还没回去赶紧搬走，最好今天都不要再见到他。

他后悔了，真的后悔了。不应该相信Eddy酒后的胡言乱语的。

几个月前的某一天，他们多喝了几杯酒，Eddy靠在Brett身上东倒西歪的往公寓走。他把胳膊搭在Brett的肩上，对着Brett的耳边说，想要和他在一起一辈子。

Brett也不天真，换作是别人说这种话他笑笑就过去了。偏偏是该死的Eddy Chen，从来没有骗过他的Eddy Chen。

所以他信了。

当然，这也是借口吧，他信了是因为他实在是太想相信了。

Brett想到这里难免苦笑，明明应该是梦想成真后开心的日子，却是他过的最心惊胆战的几个月。

他们关系进了一步后的日子里Brett小心翼翼的，生怕Eddy突然清醒过来，发现他只是犯了个错误。他得让自己保持足够的距离，以便在Eddy反悔后迅速的抽离，调整回朋友模式。

Brett害怕自己会贪心，害怕陷进去就出不来了，但他又无发拒绝。

他从来都没有办法拒绝Eddy。


End file.
